clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
EPF Command Room
For the first command room, see Command Room. The EPF Command Room (also known as New HQ or New Command Room) is the Command Room and HQ''' 'for EPF agents and is found in the Everyday Phoning Facility, where the Player needs to go through some tests and get access to the lift which leads to this room. The room replaced the PSA Headquarters after the Popcorn Explosion, however, penguins can enter the VR Room via the Tube Transport to play PSA secret missions and see holograms of the old versions of the HQ. History The HQ used to be the HQ for Secret Agents before. When the release of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force there was a Command Room for EPF Agents. When the Popcorn Explosion happened, the Sport Shop and the HQ had to be shut down and the Everyday Phoning Facility and this HQ were built, for EPF Agents. Appearance The old Command Room's table, chairs and TV are here. There are stairs on either side. The Tube Transport is located in the back. The Big TV on the Left scans the EPF system for bugs. The Big TV on the right tells agents to report for duty the next time (similar to the Whiteboard in the HQ). The four screens show the Beach, Cove, Everyday Phoning Facility and the Ski Village. There are speakers next to the huge TV set. Trivia *You cannot change the channel displayed on the TV as in the old Command Room. *You can see the cabinet that was used to access the old Command Room on the bottom-left corner. *The Tube Transport at the back leads to the VR Room. *Many penguins miss the old HQ. *There is a water tank next to the table. *The Command Room is underground, as seen by the lift. *The music is a remix of the intro music for the old PSA missions. *There are four more chairs than the Old Command Room, bringing the total to ten. *With the new Command Room, comes a new Spy Phone which is more high-tech than the old one. *It was told in the blog that there would be a new room, but it was unknown where it would be, what it would be like and what purpose it would serve. It is confirmed now that it's the VR Room. *In the game-play of ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, the Command Room appeared finished when, in the online game, the command room was still in progress. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you could not enter the VR Room. *If you click the System Scanner it will scan EPF for bugs. This might be because Herbert had managed to hack the PSA system and they didn't want him to hack the EPF system. *There are only 4 I.S.E.E.U-like monitors, but if you click on them, nothing happens. They also have a description next to them, however, these descriptions are illegible. *On June 10, 2010, the PSA missions were moved to the VR Room with the VR Room opened. Gallery Epf command room new.png|The Command Room under construction. AgentcomEPFConstruction2.png|The Command Room after days of construction. EPF Command Room June 10.png|The Command Room with the working Tube Transport. Epf Command Room June 15.jpg|The current Command Room. See also *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *PSA Headquarters *Everyday Phoning Facility *Gary *Penguin Secret Agency *EPF Spy Phone *HQ *VR Room SWFs *EPF Command Room (.swf) *Music (.swf) Category:Places Category:Elite Penguin Force